The present invention relates to a food storage and delivery system for passenger vehicles. The invention is particularly useful for passenger aircraft, and is therefore described below with respect to this application.
The conventional passenger aircraft includes one or more galleys for preparing and distributing the food, and wheeled carts to be moved along the aisles when distributing the food to the passengers. One disadvantage of the existing systems is that the galleys take up considerable space, thereby decreasing the amount of space available for passenger seats. Another disadvantage is that when the food is being delivered, or the resulting trash is being collected, the respective aisle is substantially blocked. This interferes with the movement of the passengers along the aisle, and such movement, when required, interferes with the distribution of the food. In addition, the food carts usually require two attendants, one pushing from the rear and one pulling from the front.
There have been many proposals for food delivery systems for passenger vehicles, particularly aircraft, which include a rail mounted to the ceiling or floor of the vehicle and extending parallel to the aisle for delivering the food articles to the passengers. Examples of food delivery systems of this type are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,102,607, 3,295,635, 3,396,820, 3,558,086, 3,615,003, 3,696,890 and 3,999,630. However, insofar as I am aware, such previously proposed systems have not come into significant use.